


Stardew Valley Stories

by honeybeelzebub (honey_bee_lzebub)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_lzebub/pseuds/honeybeelzebub
Summary: yeah, it's just a culmination of my sdv works from tumblr
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stardew Valley Stories

**Author's Note:**

> i made a list of writing prompts, and anon asked: "Hello! May I request 13 with Shane from sdv please?"  
> a.n.: i love shane so much, i see this depressed alcoholic chicken man and my heart just s o b s. like, someone has or likes or even briefly mentions chickens? all i can think is !!!!!!!!!
> 
> content warnings: mild swearing, mild mentions of depression, extreme blushy boy shane, kinda long because i took this and ran with it because i'm a SIMP for shane

Shane had just gotten about settled in to sleep for the night when he heard a panicked knock on the door. You had trudged through a foot of snow to tell him that one of your hens didn't make it into the coop tonight, and you were worried about her in this weather. It was your first winter with the chickens, and you were still so careful with each one. Of course, Marnie was still awake and, of course, she ushered him to quickly put on some warm clothes so he could help you look before he could tell you that she'd probably found somewhere warm and hidden to spend the night. Marnie knew about the "tiny" crush he'd had brewing on you for a while, so of course she had to take action.

"You kids be safe, alright?" she called out the door with a smirk as you practically dragged Shane to your farm.

This led to your current situation. You were sprawled out on the ground, belly-down, reaching as far as you could underneath the porch of your house. You had worked yourself so far back that all Shane could see was your legs sticking out. The hen was roosting on one of the support beams underneath, basking in the warmth radiating from above. You called out to her in a sweet voice, hoping to coax her into the hut. Shane couldn't help but think how ridiculous you looked.

God, he really was hopelessly in love with you.

"I don't think it's working," Shane grumbled from behind you, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. All he got in return was a hand frantically waving for him to hush. He poked your leg with his foot in response, trying to get your attention.

"She's sheltered and warm, and she'll come out in the morning. Just block it off tomorrow once she's out and she'll go back in her hut." This time, Shane heard a deep sigh, and he watched your body sag in defeat. You squirmed across the ground, trying to get out from the small gap under your house.

Once you finally made your way out to stand in front of Shane, it was clear you were a mess. Your clothes were soaked and muddy from the snow, and you were shaking like a leaf. He quickly ushered you inside and demanded that you get out of your wet clothes and into something warmer. You waved him off, stating simply that you wanted to get a fire started first.

You had no more than leaned over to grab a log sitting next to the fireplace when Shane started pushing you towards your bedroom. You may be stubborn, but he could be too, and he wasn't about to watch you struggle to hold anything from how hard you were shivering.

"Worry about yourself," he grunted, trying to mask the concern laced in his voice. "I'll start the fire, just go get changed." You let out a giggle and shrugged him off, slowly trudging down the hall.

Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once you turned the corner to your room, relieved you actually listened to him. He had a tendency to clam up when you were around, and he was proud of himself for being assertive enough to make you comply. He'd been trying to be less awkward, as he knew you thought of him as your best friend in the valley. He didn't want to ruin that by letting his feelings get involved.

Shane let his thoughts wander as he picked up the logs you reached for and tossed one into the fire pit. How had he let himself get so wrapped around your finger that he was willing to follow you around outside in the dead of winter in the middle of the night for a silly chicken? He reached for the stack of old newspapers you had piled nearby and started crumpling them into kindling. He placed it around the firewood as his thoughts turned back to you. You always seemed to understand him, even though he wasn't the most open book. You were quick to wave off his snarky comments that most considered rude. You believed in him at every step of the way, even when he felt he didn't deserve it or you. He crunched the newspaper in his hands a little harder at that thought and quickly tossed it into the fire pit.

He remembered that you kept your matches in the hall closet next to your bedroom. He pulled himself up from his hunched position as his brain went back to thoughts of you.

You had moved into town almost a year ago now, and for some reason you decided that you wanted to stick with him. He knew you got along well with everyone else in town, and yet you'd chose him. It was to the point that the two of you had a movie night almost once a week, hung out at the bar almost every Friday, and every time you saw each other aside from that almost always resulted in long and friendly conversations that Shane would be disappointed in missing.

You'd caught his attention your first Friday in town. He'd already seen you out and about, and you always greeted him with a smile (even though it was 7 in the morning and he was usually hungover and headed to work). He'd grumble at you so you'd let him be, and yet you never seemed to take the hint.

But that first Friday, you stepped into Gus's with a big smile on your face, ready to meet all of the townsfolk. You sat down and chatted with Elliott and Leah about the arts, sidled up to Pam and shared a drink, played a game of pool with Sebastian and Sam. Hell, you even wedged your way into a conversation with Marnie and Lewis. He couldn't help but feel like you were almost too charismatic, and was hoping he'd hidden himself enough in the shadows that you wouldn't see him.

But, inevitably, you'd made your way over to him. He hid a snarl behind his fourth beer for the night as you smiled as bright as the sun at him. You called Emily over and ordered a drink for yourself. When it reached you, you extended it out towards Shane as a toast. He raised an eyebrow at you as you giggled.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting you. Just thought that you should stop glaring into your booze for a sec," you snickered and retracted your drink, gulping it down in seconds. "Anyways, nice chat. See you tomorrow, Shane!"

You slid out of the stool next to Shane and almost skipped out of the bar, waving goodbye at all of the other patrons. Shane was left wordless. That was, quite possibly, the strangest interaction he'd ever had - and he was friends with Emily. And if you speak of the devil...

"Aw, they like you!" Emily beamed at Shane from across the bar. He sent a sharp glare her way as she giggled, but from that moment on you had caught his attention. Why were you so insistent on talking to him when he had been nothing but cold? He still hadn't figured it out.

After that day, you still kept approaching him every morning, and on Fridays you'd come in, share a drink with him, and leave. Eventually, he got the nerve to actually have conversations with you, and he realized that you were quite fun to be around, albeit a little silly at times.

He made his way down the hall, lost in his thoughts. He reached to open the hall closet as he couldn't help but fondly remember the time he showed you his own chickens after you received yours from Marnie. You eyes sparkled as you looked around the hut. He cracked open the door and went to reach for the matches as he remembered the way you softly spoke to Charlie as she sat in your lap, but found his hand hit nothing. He was snapped out of his thoughts to see you, digging through your dresser in nothing but your undergarments, back to him and humming a song to yourself.

Shane felt his face heat up rapidly as his eyes shifted over you. You thankfully hadn't noticed that he opened the wrong door, apparently, as you still were intently focused on finding clothes. He felt frozen in his spot as he drank you in, before realizing what he was doing and slamming the door on himself.

He reeled backwards until he hit the wall, then sank down to the floor. Now he'd done it. You'd hate him for sure. He just walked in on you, and you weren't wearing hardly anything. He felt his face burn even more as the sight blazed behind his closed eyes. Oh God, you were gorgeous and he was hopelessly in love with you but he'd just walked in on you and blown his chances and you were never going to talk to him again and-

His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle creak of your door opening, and you stepping out, now fully clothed in a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants (which Shane couldn't decide if he was thankful or disappointed about). He covered his face with his hands and shrank lower into the floor as you squatted beside him.

"Did... Did you open my door?" Your voice was steady, and Shane was so flustered he couldn't tell just how angry you were.

"Accident! It- I- accident! Looking for matches! Sorry!" Damn, he couldn't even form a sentence at this point. He really messed up this time, that's what he gets for thinking he could get close to someone, especially someone as incredible as you-

"Shane, I'm not mad," he felt you gently take his hands away from his face and hold them in your own. "I literally was just asking. Honestly, I figured it was because I was taking so long. I had to grab a towel and dry off a little bit." Somehow he felt himself get even more red.

"You're... not mad?" he barely stammered out. You giggled and shook your head, dismissing the thought. " But I- You- Uh, I don't-"

"I'm not mad," you reiterated, and Shane felt his body relax slightly. "C'mon, let's watch a movie or something." You took his hand and helped him stand, and you didn't let go as you led him back to the living room, grabbing the matches on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> s hit i am so sorry this went on forever and i could honestly keep going because my love for this man knows no bounds aaaaaaaaaaaa  
> requests are still open if u wanna send more ;) and if you see any mistakes or such let me know


End file.
